Choosing You
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Allison makes Scott choose between her and Derek in her blinding rage over Derek being the cause of her mother's suicide. Scott makes his choice even though it breaks his heart. Which one will hate him, Derek or Allison? Which one will be there to help him pick up the pieces of his choice? Warning: SLASH relationship in story. Rated M for later chapters Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Allison makes Scott choose between her and Derek in her blinding rage over** Derek being the cause of her mother's suicide. Scott makes his choice even though it breaks his heart. Which one will hate him, Derek or Allison? Which one will be there to help him pick up the pieces of his choice?**

**Spoilers: Episode 10 Season 2, Fury. **

**Warnings: Angst and violence will contain Slash, m/m boyxboy relationship. So if that's not your cup of tea then don't read and certainly don't leave flames for reviews because that's really uncalled for when you have the option of not reading this so it shouldn't upset you. Thanks for understanding that (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Although I wouldn't complain about owning Derek or Scott ;) In fact I told my friend I want Scott for my birthday but sadly I don't think that will happen.**

**-Slashminded **

Scott slowly walked towards the door, Matt's gun trained on his back, while he frantically tried to think of a way to avoid this. He didn't want his mom in any danger, but one wrong move and he's shoot both him and Stiles. Sure he'd heal from a bullet wound, but Stiles wouldn't.

He turned the knob agonizingly slowly hoping his mom would somehow get his silent message telling her it wasn't safe, for her to run away. All too soon the door swung all open, but to Scott's immense relief it wasn't his mom.

"Thank God," He breathed with a soft smile as he took in Derek standing in front of him. But a second later he caught a strange, yet familiar scent and Derek fell down in front of him to reveal Jackson standing in the doorway half in Kanima form, an evil smile on his lips and his eyes reptilian yellow.

Scott's first thought was for Derek, desperately hoping his alpha was just paralyzed and Jackson hadn't hurt him. He started to kneel next to the older werewolf only to have Jackson hiss at him. Matt's voice sounded a warning behind him, "Tsk, Tsk, I wouldn't do that if I were you. It might get someone hurt." Cursing under his breath Scott slowly stood up, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard Derek growl reassuringly, letting his young beta know he was okay, and that Scott needed to stay focused.

Scott listened to Matt and backed against the desk in the Sherriff's office. Jackson grabbed Derek's legs and dragged the paralyzed alpha to Matt's feet before flipping him over so he could look the armed teen in the eyes. Scott growled at Jackson, who sneered at him and leaned against the wall. Stiles came to stand next to Scott, the four teens looking down at the Alpha werewolf who glared up at Matt.

"Well that was smart thinking Scott, dialing your Alpha in your pocket and acting like you failed to make me think you didn't have any reinforcements, however you forgot to consider Jackson here makes such a good guard dog." Matt said with a chuckle, once again aiming his gun at Scott's chest. This elicited a fierce growl from Derek on the floor. "Down boy, I won't shoot him unless he gives me a reason to, at least not yet; he has to convince Mommy to keep her mouth shut." He taunted down at the werewolf only to glance up and chuckle when Scott echoed Derek's growl when Matt threatened his mom.

Before anyone could say anything else Scott and Jackson both looked at the door, Scott in horror and Jackson with a smug grin on his face. "She's here," Jackson hissed even though it sounded nothing like the lacrosse co-captain.

"Looks like you're up Scott, hope you're a better actor then you are a werewolf or it might end badly for someone," Matt said, poking Scott's shoulder with the gun and gesturing for him to walk forward to where his mother was calling for him. "Oh and to make sure you don't get any ideas," he glanced at Stiles, "Jackson make sure he won't be any trouble." Before Stiles could comprehend what was happening he felt a sharp knick on the back of his next and instantly fell back next to Derek.

Out front Scott walked towards his mom, unable to say anything. She looked at him worriedly, about to ask what was wrong, but Matt revealed himself with his gun trained on Scott.

"Mom its okay," Scott said, trying to sooth his mom, "He promised not to hurt you if we do what he says." No sooner had he said it that he heard an ear-shattering bang and felt immense pain as something ripped through his abdomen. His mom screamed and he stumbled back against the wall realizing he'd been shot. With his advanced hearing he heard Derek growl angrily and yell for him.

At this point Matt had dragged Scott's mom into the room with Stile's dad and locked her up before coming back and yelling at Scott to get back in the room where Stiles and Derek lay paralyzed.

Scott whimpered as he tried to stand and he heard Derek growl again. For some reason it set his heart fluttering. Derek really did care, as much as he'd deny it and no matter how pissed he got and the mean things he said to Scott, he still cared. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Scott stumbled back into the Sherriff's office. Now was not the time to be considering his feelings regarding the Alpha. It's been on Scott's mind for weeks, since Derek had stopped him from hurting Jackson on the full moon, when Derek had made him submit. As long as it took him to admit it, he had liked it, submitting to his Alpha, it pleased his wolf side, it was his human side struggling to figure out if he had feelings for Derek, id that's why he liked submitting so much. At the same time he still had feelings for Allison although not nearly as strong since the incident. It was all terribly confusing for the teen.

He was brought back to reality when Jackson shoved him into the wall and he sank down against it, whimpering slightly as his wound tore again, werewolf or not it still took a little bit to heal a bullet wound. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall as he heard Matt and Jackson leave. They stood just a little down the hall, far enough away that Scott couldn't hear them, but close enough to rush in and shoot or attack if they made an attempt to escape.

"Scott are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly, still unable to move anything besides his fingers and toes. Scott opened his eyes and his gaze met his Alpha's, worried grey eyes bore into brown pain-filled ones. Scott nodded and tried to focus on healing himself more quickly. No sooner had the bullet wound closed did the three captives hear a loud bang from the other side of the building.

"What the-," Stiles started to ask before Derek cut him off. "It's the Argents," the Alpha werewolf said with a snarl, finally able to push himself up into a sitting position and shaking his legs to clear away the pins and needles in them, "We need to get out of here," he said to Scott.

Scott nodded and stood carefully, still sore, before looking down at Stiles, "Can you move at all yet?"

"No! Sorry I don't have freaky werewolf healing abilities that practically make me superman with fangs!" Stiles snapped, trying to cover his fear with smart remarks. Scott and Derek rolled their eyes before each taking one of Stiles' arms and draping them over their shoulders, they slowly made their way out of the room and headed in the opposite direction that Matt and Jackson had gone in to investigate the noise. Scott and Derek could now hear hunters entering the building and fighting off Jackson. Scott was relieved to hear a hunter yell that they'd found the Sherriff and a civilian in a cell. He murmured to Stile's telling him their parents were safe as they hurried to the back exit of the building. They stopped dead in their tracks when Allison jumped in front of them with a crossbow aimed at Derek's chest. Within seconds Allison's dad stood behind them, blocking their escape.

"Scott get Stiles out of here and let me do what I came to do," Allison said coldly, glaring at Derek. Scott set Stiles against the wall to his right and turned back to face his girlfriend. "What exactly is it you're here to do?" He asked coldly, stepping in front of Derek so he was in the line of fire, he felt Derek grasp his arm to pull him back, but he pulled out of his Alpha's grip and took a step closer to Allison. A quick glance behind him showed him that Allison's father had no weapon; he was just watching them carefully.

"I want Derek dead!" Allison snapped at her werewolf boyfriend, "It's all his fault!" She shrieked, lowering her weapon slightly.

"What is?" Scott asked confused.

"Tell him!" She yelled at Derek, "Tell him you're the reason my mother took her own life!"

Scott turned to Derek, eyes questioning. Derek met his gaze evenly, face impassive. "I accidently bit her when I saved you. I had to get her out of the way fast, you were dying, and I didn't think about it, all I could focus on was you gasping on the floor." He whispered to the teen beta, willing him to understand that he wasn't a monster, he hadn't deliberately hurt a human, he was only trying to save the young wolf.

Scott swallowed and nodded to Derek, before turning back to Allison who had once again raised her weapon.

"You see, he admits it, now move so I can put this monster down."

"No." Scott answered, standing in her way and meeting he gaze.

"Scott he's a murderer, you're really going to choose him over me? You can't have it both ways Scott, it's me or him." She said, her voice shook slightly, but her hand holding the crossbow remained steady.

"I'm sorry Allison, but Derek's my Alpha, you killing him would put me exactly what you're going through! Is that what you want? Trust me I get how you feel; I felt the same way when my dad drove himself off a cliff four years ago! But don't you see? Killing Derek won't bring your mother back. You think it'll make you feel better but I know you. If you kill him you put me, Erica, Isaac and Boyd through the same pain your feeling now, he might not be our parent but a bond with an Alpha is just as strong. You'd feel guilty for making all of us hurt that way, now please put the crossbow down," Scott said soothingly. Holding her gaze the whole time.

"You're really going to side with him?" She asked, resignation clear in her voice, but she had to ask to be sure.

"Yes. I can't lose him Allison."

"Then you'll die with him."

**That's chapter one. Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue or not? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You so much for all your kind reviews and story alerts/favorites. I'll do my best to live up to your standards and keep this story enjoyable for everyone, Enjoy! –Slashminded**

Three things happened simultaneously as Allison told Scott he would die too. Allison pulled the trigger, Stiles found he could move, and Derek yanked Scott out of the way. The arrow found its new target to be Derek's shoulder blade as he shielded Scott. Letting out a low groan he pushed his young beta into Allison's father, knocking him out of the way. Stiles and Scott scrambled to their feet and back the way they came, Derek hot on their heels. The trio had just made it around the corner when another one of Allison's arrows embedded itself into the wall where Derek's head had been a second ago.

They heard Allison yelling and crying as her dad pulled her out the back entrance. Scott felt a sharp pain in his chest and part of him wanted to go back and comfort her, but he knew she'd just try and kill him, so with a heavy heart he followed Derek to the other side of the building. They silently crept around the corner listening for any signs of Matt, Jackson, or the hunters. The scent of blood was heavy in the air and there were bodies strewn around the room. Neither Jackson nor Matt were among them. All was silent outside and Derek gave the go ahead to head out.

The trio stood by Derek's camaro for a moment. Derek and Stiles were both watching Scott while Scott just stared at the ground. Finally he spoke, "We should find our parents and start explaining," he said softly to Stiles, glancing up and glancing away, never once looking at Derek.

"I'll drive you two home," Derek said softly, a frown on his face as he looked at Scott with concern, he'd felt immensely happy when the young wolf had chosen him over the hunter girl. He knew it had to be hard on the teen, but part of him was secretly hoping Scott returned the feelings he had for the beta. He knew it was probably just a wolf's sense of loyalty that had made Scott choose him, but he desperately wished the young wolf had feelings for him. He'd never come out and tell Scott how he felt unless he was absolutely sure the teen felt the same. He wouldn't risk his friendship with the boy on a whim that there was a slight possibility of him feeling the same way. No, Scott would have no idea of his feelings until he was completely sure the boy returned those feelings, he couldn't handle it if Scott rejected him.

Scott nodded softly and climbed into the backseat as Derek climbed into the driver's seat. Stiles stood there dumbfounded. Scott NEVER let him sit in front with Derek in Derek's car, Stiles had been so accustomed to being forced into the back he'd stopped questioning it, but now his best friend had willingly climbed into the backseat? Something was definitely up, and he had every intention of finding out what that was, once the Alpha werewolf was out of hearing, since he had to be the cause of his friend's odd behavior.

The drive home was painfully silent so eventually Stiles decided to do something about it. He randomly starting singing at the top of his lungs, causing both werewolves to jump at the sudden change in volume in such a small space. The song of choice was "I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves." Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend's idiotic behavior and Derek growled at the human teen after the second verse, "If you keep singing that I will throw you out of the car while it's moving and leave you in the middle of the street so you can become road kill." The Alpha growled menacingly, earning him a laugh from Scott in the back seat. The sound made the Alpha's heart lighten considerably and smirked slightly to himself.

"Fine," Stiles grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. There was silence for about a minute before Stiles burst out with a new song, "Cuz we're the three best friends that anybody could have, we're the three best friends that anybody could have.."(From the Hangover xD)

"Stiles!" Scott groaned from the back and covered his ears, it did nothing to block out the sound but he hoped Stiles would get the hint to cut it out. He couldn't stand that song! The two best friends had watched the movie so many times and Stiles and sung the song over and over all night long for weeks on end. Derek growled and turned on the radio loud enough to drown out the annoying teen beside him. He heard a low whine from Scott and glanced at him in the rearview mirror. It was then he realized it was too loud for the teen's sensitive hearing, Derek had grown up with the heightened senses and sometimes forgot that Scott was still adjusting to his advanced hearing. Derek shot Stiles a glare and he immediately stopped singing, then the Alpha turned the radio down so it was only background noise and gave Scott an apologetic look over his shoulder. Scott relaxed considerably from the tense position he'd been in and offered his Alpha a small smile before looking back out the window.

They pulled up to Stiles house and Scott spoke again, "Check if your dad's home, if he's not he's gotta be at my house with my mom." Stiles nodded and ran inside real quick; a moment later he came running back out and shook his head, climbing inside again. Derek pulled away and drove down the street to Scott's house. All three of them got out of the car; Scott gave Derek a questioning look. Derek's face remained impassive and Scott got the uneasy feeling that Derek knew something he didn't and that it wasn't good. Scott gulped nervously and headed for his front door.

"Mom?" Scott called, stepping through the door, he heard footsteps running in from the kitchen and seconds later his Mom was in front of him frantically checking him over. "You should be in the hospital! You were shot!" She yelled, trying to lift his shirt and see the wound that wasn't there any longer.

"Mom, stop. It's fine I'm okay." Scott mumbled weakly as he realized he had no explanation for how he was suddenly free of bullet holes.

"Don't you dare tell me your okay!" Melissa McCall glared at her teenage son, "I watched that psycho shoot you! You shouldn't even be standing with how much blood you must've lost! And the bullet could still be in there we need to get you to a hospital!" As she was ranting, Stiles' father came up behind her and brushed passed her enveloping his son in a bear hug, immensely relieved that his son was okay. He quickly turned back to the McCall's and gave his input, "Come on Scott listen to your mother, a gunshot is no joke son."

"He doesn't need a Doctor. He's completely fine." Derek spoke up from behind Scott, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching the scene carefully.

Melissa glared at the stranger that had walked in with the boys. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're not a Doctor and just plain stupid if you think a bullet wound can go untreated."

"Mom stop. He's right." Scott said pulling his mom's attention back to himself, lifting his shirt to show a light pink circle where there had been a bullet wound an hour ago. Melissa McCall stood there shell-shocked for a moment, before taking a step back fearfully. "Th-That's not possible!" She stuttered with a look of horror on her face as she looked at her son. A sharp pain shot through Scott's chest at the expression on her face, she was going to reject him, he didn't think he could handle that. He took a deep breath trying to focus on not hyperventilating when a calming hand was placed on his shoulder.

Scott turned to look at Derek who was giving him a reassuring smile, "Tell her Scott, she needs to know now." Scott stared back at his Alpha fearfully, silently begging him to realize he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell her because he was sure she'd reject him. Derek sent calming waves of energy to his young beta through the bond they shared, they could feel the emotions of their pack and being Alpha, Derek could influence his betas' emotions enough to calm them in situations such as this. He knew it was going to be hard for his young beta, and there was a chance hi mother would not accept finding out such a thing about her son, but he'd be there for the teen and he had to make sure Scott knew that. Scott nodded slightly and turned back to his mom, who was watching the exchange between her son and this man warily.

"Mom," Scott said, taking a deep breath. He glanced at Stiles, who gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'you got this dude.' "There's something I need to tell you. A few months ago Stiles and I were out in the woods the night that Laura Hale's body was found. I-there-um I-I got bit by something. A wolf. A werewolf to be more specific," He watched his mother's skeptical face as she thought about her son's words, surely she was about to open her mouth to tell him to stop being ridiculous, but he didn't give her the chance to. "Mom I'm a werewolf." He said, letting go of his control just enough for his eyes to change and glow amber, and his claws came out on his right hand, he raised it up a little for her to see and held his breath. She stood there wide-eyed and her hand flew to her mouth. He heard Sherriff Stilenski gasp behind him and glanced at the man who treated him like a son. Stiles was watching his dad too, waiting to see his response. The Sherriff swallowed and nodded at Scott, still shell-shocked but showing his support, this didn't change the way he felt about the boy, he was practically his second son.

Scott looked back at his mom and his heart sunk when he saw her shaking her head, "No. No. No." She muttered to herself, unable to take her eyes off her son's claws. Scott retracted his wolf and gave his mom a pleading look. "Mom it's still me, I've never hurt anyone and I won't! I promise. It's still the same me." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear him. His voice was laced with pain and sadness. Derek's hand on his shoulder tightened slightly.

"Sc-Scott. I love you baby and nothing will change that. B-but I need some time with this. I think maybe it'd be best if you stayed with Stiles for a while, if he and the Sherriff are okay with it." Her tone was resigned and she could no longer meet her son's eyes. Scott's eyes stung and blurred with unshed tears, "I-I understand." His voice cracked and he turned, pushing past Derek and out the door. He just wanted to run but suddenly Derek was in front of him wrapping his arms around him. He tried to fight the tears, not wanting to lose it in front of the older werewolf, but he just couldn't he broke down sobbing on Derek's shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. Derek rubbed soothing circles on his back and whispered words of comfort in his ear. A few minutes later he heard the door open again and detached himself from Derek, rubbing his eyes furiously, and turned to Stiles who came and stood in front of him.

"My dad's talking to her. She'll come around Scott. We can head to my place and my dad will probably be home in a bit." Stiles said looking at his friend sympathetically and trying to hide the surprise he had felt when he saw Derek comforting Scott. He'd never seen the Alpha be anything more then cold and sarcastic.

Scott looked at Derek, the thought of Derek leaving him suddenly terrified him, he didn't want to be separated from his Alpha, he needed him right now. Derek understodd this and nodded, "You can come stay at the house, or I can remain at Stiles' house with you." He said simply, ignoring Stiles indignant huff at the older werewolf inviting himself over. Scott looked back at Stiles, unsure of what to say. Stiles rolled his eyes but nodded at his best friend, "Go with him. I'll cover for you. I'll come over tomorrow to see how you are." Scott grinned at him, "Thanks Stiles!"

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles muttered before turning to Derek, "Take care of him! If he's in any worse shape tomorrow because of you I'll-I'll-uh beat you up!" He glared at the Alpha, fully aware he'd never be able to accomplish his threat, but he would sure try if Scott was hurt at all tomorrow.

Derek growled softly and rolled his eyes at the human, but nodded and lightly pushed Scott towards the car. They both climbed in and took off for Derek's half-burnt down house in the middle of the woods.

**Chapter 2 Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
